I Will Be Here
by Scorpio1010
Summary: TenTen went off on a mission alone and a tragic incident there caused everything to change. She turned into a whole new person; a vengeful one. Will Neji be there for her no matter what just like she was for him? Or will he give up on her? Pure Nejiten.
1. Chapter 1  First Time Diaster

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

**A/N:** This NejiTen story might be slightly different from the ones I've written before. I got the idea from a song, but this story isn't based on it. :D Hope you all enjoy it!

Key: _Italic words are thoughts and – points out who is thinking._ XXXXX means end of scene. Any other you don't understand, feel free to ask. =)

**I will be here**

**Chapter 1 – First time diaster**

"TenTen, you are to escort back Lady Tsukima back to here," Tsunade instructed, pointing at the map, "Once you are there, you will find an old shed. As soon as her lady is in the shed, your mission can be considered a success."

"Uh huh," TenTen nodded.

"However, you will have to do this mission alone. You see, there are enemies who wanted to well… take advantage of Lady Tsukima. Her clan is very much powerful and hated as well," the Hokage informed, "We cannot risk sending a large group and catch attention. So, this one is more of an individual mission. I trust that you are fine with it?"

"Of course," TenTen replied, taking the file from Tsunade.

"Arrive to the gate in an hour from now."

"Yes," TenTen bowed and left quickly.

The brunette jumped from roof to roof, brimming with excitement. She had never been assigned an individual mission before. She knew that she's perfect for this mission because she doesn't use much chakra as the others, making it hard to sense her.

XXXXXXXX

"Are you TenTen?"

"Huh?" TenTen turned around, "Oh yes. I am. And you must be lady Tsukima!"

"Yes," the beautiful lady answered, "Now, please carry my bags for me."

TenTen was stunned. There were at least 3 bags.

"Umm… I do not think it is okay to carry that many bags. It'll just slow us down," TenTen explained, "We should arrive there before sunset. It's safer that way."

"I knew Konoha ninjas are useless," Lady Tsukima critized. This made TenTen's blood boil.

"How about you leave that gigantic scroll of yours and take two of my bags instead? I'll carry this small one!"

TenTen bit her lips. She didn't feel comfortable leaving her scroll, but she doubt that she would need it. But then, it's always good to be prepared and besides she's doing this mission alone. _Oh crap… what have I gotten myself into? –TenTen_

"Err… Hello?" the lady waved her hand in front of TenTen, "If you can't do it, then I'll ask for another one to escort me."

"No no. Don't do that," TenTen said, holding back her temper, "I'll leave my scroll."

Just then Neji caught TenTen's eyes.

"Neji! Great! Do me a favor, keep my scroll for a while, alright?" TenTen asked, handing over the scroll, "I'll be back tomorrow morning or possibly tonight."

"Eh?" Neji said confused.

"Please just keep it," TenTen literally begged.

"Well? You two lovebirds done talking?" Lady Tsukishima interrupted.

"I'm sorry and thank you," TenTen said as she lifted the two heavy bags.

Then turning to her mission, "Let's go."

Neji watched quietly as his teammate walked away. He suddenly had a very bad feeling. He immediately went back to his house and placed the scroll right beside their team photo. He looked at the smiling TenTen in the photo.

_Be safe –Neji _

XXXXXXX

"Let's rest!"

"Tsukima-sama, we're nearly there and it's almost sun set. We should push on!" TenTen persisted.

"Hey. I paid for the service, alright? You listen to me!" Tsukima snapped back.

_Arrogant little fowaieofpvcobho! UGHHHH if she wasn't so important, I swear, she'll be a pincushion by now! _– TenTen

TenTen took a deep breath and sat across the mouthy woman. While serving water, she suddenly perked up. Someone was there.

"We better move. Something is not right," TenTen whispered.

"Huh?" Tsukima daren't protested after seeing the glare from the weapon mistress.

The protective shed was in view now and TenTen felt relived. However, it didn't last long. TenTen dropped the bags, lifted Lady Tsukima and jumped onto a tree.

"What the hell was that about?" the ungrateful lady accused.

TenTen ignored her and quickly jumped from tree to tree, towards the shed.

"HEY! Are you deaf?" Tsukima struggled, "I said, put me down! And why did you leave the bags behind?"

"There are people following us! So just shut up and stay still!" TenTen snapped back.

Lady Tsukima was shocked, "Well, guess what? I refused to enter the shed without those bags!"

"What is so important in that bag?"

"Well, there are my jewelries! And I MUST have them! You better listen to me or I will make sure you can no longer be a ninja!"

TenTen glared angrily at the lady, "Fine. Stay here. Do NOT move at all!"

TenTen stuck three seal strip in a triangular form around the lady she hates the most.

"If you move, they will see you. So don't move whatever happens!" TenTen reminded before she left quietly, but swiftly.

TenTen grabbed the bags and went back to the Tsukima as fast as she could. Just as she was about to arrive, she heard a blood chilling, hair rising scream.

"Oh no!" TenTen murmured. She threw 5 kunais at the two men who were pulling Tsukima. They quickly jumped away.

"TenTen! Thank god!" Tsukima said as TenTen appeared before her.

"What happened? Didn't you listen to me?" TenTen yelled, very very (and I mean VERY) pissed.

Tsukima recoiled from the anger, "W-Well… I dropped a ring and it rolled over. So I crawl over to pick it up…."

Her voice trailed off as she met TenTen's murderous look.

"Well, go into the shed NOW!" TenTen ordered as she took out her small scrolls and summoned her weapons towards the men.

Tsukima was about to enter the teleportation pad in the shed when she dropped her diamond ring. It rolled outside the shed.

"Gotcha!" she said, slamming her ring on the ground.

"Got YOU!" a thin man said, lifting Tsukima off the ground, "You silly woman. You never should have left the protective shed. You know we can't enter it!"

"TENTEN HELP!" Tsukima screamed.

TenTen turned around. It was a big mistake. The burly man punched her and she was flown across and hit hard on a tree. Luckily, TenTen was used to it. She always gets hit like that during her training with Neji. TenTen quickly summon more weapons, but this time with explosive.

BOOM! The burly man couldn't see anything from the thick smoke. TenTen took this opportunity to save Tsukima. She had run out of scroll to summon, so, she had no choice but to fight off the thin man with taijutsu.

"Thank you so much!" Tsukima said, tears running down her cheek.

"LOOK OUT!" TenTen yelled as she pushed Tsukima into the shed.

Tsukima landed on the pad and disappeared with a poof. Then the protective screen disappeared as well.

TenTen tried to escaped, but her head was spinning from the impact she took before.

"Damn it! Tsukima escaped!"

"Yeah. Thanks to this stupid girl!"

"Let's waste her."

TenTen moaned out a soft "No" before blackness took over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**What is going to happen to TenTen? Will she be saved? **_

**A/N: **It's cheesy to put those last question punch lines, but I think it makes this chapter more exciting. =D Please review!


	2. Chapter 2  You'll Be In My Heart

**Key: **_Though – whose.  
><em>XXXXXXX:end of a section_  
>."words"<em>:flash back

**Chapter 2 – You'll Be In My Heart**

The gentle wind shook the chimes as the leaves dance along it. The full moon peeked through the thick dark clouds. Neji jumped lightly on the roof directly about his room. He frowned as he looked over the village. For some reasons, he could not sleep.

Neji sat down and closed his eyes. TenTen giving him her precious scroll appeared on his mind. According to Tsunade-sama, it was a B rank mission and she should have returned by now.

_Maybe she is back, but forgot to take back her scroll…. Oh, who am I kidding? TenTen literally lives for her weapons! _– Neji.

"Byakugan," Neji said. He scanned around Konoha. He deactivated his eyes when there was no sign of his teammate.

Neji sighed and quietly climbed back into his room. It was two in the morning. Just as he was about to go to bed, TenTen's scroll and their group photo suddenly dropped.

Neji quickly grabbed his bag, jumped out of the window and run towards the main gate. He knew he had to look for TenTen.

The byakugan user leaped from tree to tree at the fastest rate possible. Once in a while, he would stop to check the still-fresh tracks. They soon lead him to a weathered shed.

Through his byakugan, he saw TenTen curled up in a corner. He rushed over to the shed and was terrified with what he saw.

XXXXXXXX

_**!WARNING!: THE FOLLOWING SECTION MIGHT BE INAPPRORIATE AND DEGRADING. IF SENSITIVE, DO NOT AND I REPEAT, **__**DO NOT**__** READ. I'VE WARNED YOU. **_

TenTen woke up with a pounding head and shivering cold. She tried to get up when her sleeves slipped off her arm. Her eyes widened and a lump appeared in her throat when she found her clothes unbuttoned and partially torn. She hugged herself tightly when the memory came back bit by bit.

_."The brunette took the big blow for Tsukima. The last thing she heard was "Let's waste her."_

TenTen felt useless and weak. She wanted to kill herself. She crawled over to a corner and curled up into a ball. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to scream, but had no energy left. At the thought of the man raping her, the brunette hurriedly arranged her clothes, trying to cover up as much as she can.

Tears streamed down her cheek as she hugged her knees towards her tighter as if trying to squeeze everything out of her. She felt cold and lonely. Suddenly, a figured appeared in the entrance. TenTen retreated back, pushing against the wooden wall.

"G-go away!" TenTen said. Her voice hoarse, and barely audible.

XXXXXX

"TenTen?" Neji said, shocked with the current state the weapon mistress was in.

He walked over to the sobbing girl. "I said, go away!"

Neji stopped. He was two feet in front of her. He was confused with what he sees. For once in his life, he didn't feel calm and didn't know what to do or say. This cannot be TenTen. His training partner. The strongest konichi in Knoha.

After a long pause, Neji was able to muster, "TenTen… It's okay. I'm here now."

No response, just sobbing. Carefully, Neji took a step towards TenTen. And another. And another. Neji felt clammy. He hated seeing TenTen this way. He knelt in front of her and touched her arms, which were encircling her knees.

At his touch, TenTen gasped and looked up. She slapped his hand away, her eyes filled with fear and despair.

"TenTen," Neji said, calmly although he felt the exact opposite, "It's me, Neji."

Neji touched her hand again. This time when she didn't withdrawn, Neji felt relieved. Without knowing what he was doing, Neji pulled TenTen towards him and embraced her in a hug.

XXXXXXX

"It's me, Neji"

TenTen didn't response. She didn't have the will to do so. She wanted him to kill her. Free her from this hell.

Suddenly she was in Neji's arms, tightly wrapped. TenTen felt warm and nice. She remembered who Neji was. She remembered Konoha and her fellow ninjas. Then the state she was in dawned upon her. She had let everyone down. She cannot be a ninja anymore.

"Kill me," TenTen begged, sobbing into Neji's chest, "Please"

Neji didn't answer instead he said, "I got you. I'll be right here"

Then he sang softly,

"Come stop your crying. It will be alright…..  
>Just take my hand; Hold it tight now…<br>I will protect you from. All around you…  
>I will be here, don't you cry.<br>For one so small, you seem so strong….  
>My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm.<br>This bond between us can't be broken.  
>So I'm going to be here, don't you cry…<p>

You'll be in my heart…  
>From this day on, and now and forever more…"<p>

TenTen suddenly felt very calm. She stopped crying and looked up to see a flushed Neji. He looked into her eyes and smiled through it. She felt warm and safe. Not just physically, but mentally. She was finally able to collect herself.

Soft sunlight shone on Neji's face. It was already morning. TenTen closed her eyes and stayed in her sanctuary.

"I'm feeling much better now," TenTen said, "Thank you."

"Hn," Neji replied, letting the weapon mistress go.

TenTen smiled, he was trying to act like tough. "I won't tell anyone," she promised.

Neji left the shed with a nod, trying not to look at TenTen's torn clothes. He felt relieved that TenTen was back to normal, but very angry at himself for not being there to protect her.

TenTen slipped into Neji's extra upper cloth. It was big and long, covering enough. She took out a rope and tied it around her waist to keep the clothes from flapping out.

The return journey was a silent one. Through it, TenTen thought hard. When they rested because TenTen was having a headache, TenTen rested her eyes. When she opened them, they were filled with revenge and determination. She was going to kill those two sonsofbitches at any cost. She knew this was not her, but she couldn't care more.

Neji suddenly felt uncomfortable. TenTen was usually chatty. The only time she talked was when she explained the whole story to him. Only up to the point where she was last hit.

After taking back her scroll, she returned home. He walked her back home and at the doorway he was surprised with a kiss from TenTen on the cheek.

_I'm leaving myself in your, Neji. _– TenTen.

TenTen kissed Neji's cheek, sealing her old self within him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **What do you think? Remember when I said I got the idea from a song? It's the one Neji sang. I was listening to the song and thinking of writing fan fic and BAM! This story emerged!

The verse Neji sang is an extract from "You'll be in my heart" by Usher. That's why I gave this chapter title "You'll be in my heart." It's an awesome song! I totally recommend you guy to listen. Please don't question why he's singing a song from the modern times. =D

Please review! I've never written an intense story before so I really would appreciate your feedbacks.


	3. Chapter 3: Solo

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I was so busy with school work. X_X Anyways, enjoy!

**Key: **_Though – whose.  
><em>XXXXXXX:end of a section_  
>."words"<em>:flash back

**Chapter 3 – The Change**

"TenTen. Let's take a break!" Gai called out.

"I'm not hungry," TenTen replied in a monotone, "Neji, you can go if you want."

In a normal case, Neji would be caught surprised, but he was kind of used to it now.

"I'm fine," Neji replied in the same tone as he quickly changed into his fighting stance.

Ever since the incident, TenTen had changed from an open-minded, kind girl to a secretive, cold girl. Everyone was shocked with the sudden change, and whenever they talked about it, TenTen would get very angry and break whatever she was holding. The only good point was that just like her personality, TenTen's skills had dramatically improved; she had beaten all the konichi in Konoha and never failed a mission.

Neji quickly dodged a fast kunai and jumped away when he realized there was an explosion tag attached. He quickly tried to focus on the fight, but deep down, he felt sad and blamed it on himself whenever he thought about what had happened to his training partner. He knew he should stand beside TenTen at this time, but, as days past, he found it hard to do so. TenTen kept pushing him away and sometimes treat him as if he was not worth a penny.

"Neji, you better stop day dreaming," the weapon mistress warned and sighed, "You're tired. Let's rest for a while."

Neji gritted his teeth. Those used to be his words.

"TenTen. What is your problem?"

TenTen stopped walking, her back still facing Neji as he raged on.

"You just transformed into a stranger. You treat other as if they are nothing. You don't talk much to anyone and just shut yourself up in the research centre or your house. The only time we get to see you is at the training ground or during missions! Your eyes have turned so cold and hard. It's like being with a stranger!" Neji stopped to catch his breath.

TenTen, still giving her back, simply replied "Are you done?"

This just set Neji right off, "Who _are _you? I understand how you must feel after that…. day, but hey, ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!"

The weapon mistress finally faced Neji, her face red with anger and her eyes were a dark shade of brown.

"You _understand_?" she said, her voice icy cold, "You have _no _idea what it was like. There is something I care more than anything else and that is my pride. And it was taken away for some stupid selfish bitch! Yours have never been touched before, so, don't talk like you _know_ what I had to go through. And what I do is none of your damn business. I stuck with your through your giant ego, and I didn't say complain once. If you can't accept me for what I am now, .alone. I can find myself a new partner. But don't _ever _say something so recklessly without considering what the result might be."

With that, the brunette jumped away. Neji stared as the figure disappeared, and he punched a tree, anger bubbling inside. The tree flew away and crashed into the waterfall. Neji took several deep breaths and when they weren't working, jumped into the flowing water. This helped him cool down.

When the Hyuuga prodigy resurfaced, he had decided to leave TenTen alone. He fully knew it was not supposed to turn out like this, but at least he'll be fulfilling her wish.

XXXXX

TenTen jumped from tree to tree, her face looks calm now, but she was still pissed off. How dare Neji said that he understood her! She thought he knew she didn't want to relive the memory again, but clearly she was wrong.

_! He's just like everyone else! –_TenTen

The dark time at the shed appeared on her mind and all the feelings she had suppressed with so much effort over the year suddenly came over and disappeared just as fast like waves at the beach.

The weapon mistress quickly balanced herself as her uncontrolled chakra broke a branch. Realizing the state she was in, TenTen calmed herself back and rushed home. There were more important matters to worry about and she had a guest coming over tonight.

On her way, she heard her two bestfriends talking about her. TenTen stopped to listen.

"Do you know what is going on with TenTen?" Sakura asked.

"No. She's so weird these days," Ino replied, "she's so cold and just… freaky!"

"Imm… I'm worried. And I miss the old TenTen,"

"Me too… but we can't crack into her mind anymore…"

TenTen continued back home because if she couldn't bear to listen another gossip about her again. She's not the girl who cries anymore, not even the time when her very close aunt passed away. She had to be strong because things were to be bloody soon.

XXXXXX

Neji changed into clean clothes and went to the garden. He looked up at the sky, but his mind was still on TenTen. For some reasons, he couldn't shrug off the nagging feeling that something was wrong. He knew TenTen was planning something, but he didn't know what.

After fully circling the garden twice, he made a check on TenTen tonight. He had once let her go to danger, but he didn't plan to let it happen again.

XXXXXX

The bell rang just as TenTen finished cooking for dinner. She quickly answered the door to see the one she was expecting.

"Hello!" TenTen greeted as she stepped back, "Please, come in. And thank you very much for coming."

"It's the least I can do," the pretty lady said.

_Hm… at least she's politer now. _- TenTen

"I'll just get to the point," TenTen said as she put down two cups of steaming tea, "Do you remember those two men from that day, Lady Tsukima?"

"Umm…"

TenTen took a deep breath and took out two pictures from her neat folder.

"Oh," Lady Tsukima said taking the photos, "Of course. The two _bastards. _You know, the big one is caught by the police from my village. And I gave him the dead sentence."

"I see," TenTen replied, feeling slightly satisfied, "And how about this one?" TenTen pointed at the picture of the thin man.

"He escaped. The dog left his brother when the police came," Lady Tsukima said, "But from our sources, he is currently hiding in the Village of Flowers. I would have go there, but my father forbid me. He said 'enough is enough'"

"_Enough is enough" Neji…. _–TenTen

TenTen quickly shook her thought away. This conversation needs her feel attention. She jotted down the precious information.

"Can you tell me his name?" TenTen asked, her heart thudding for no reason.

"Moki."

"Moki," TenTen repeated as she wrote down the name, "Is there any other information you can give me?"

"All I know is that he is currently hiding at the Village of Flowers and that he has a wife and a daughter of 2."

"Okay. Thank you very much," TenTen replied, "Please stay for dinner."

"No, I'm sorry I can't. I have to meet Tsunade-sama."

"Oh. Please keep this little conversation between us, okay?"

Lady Tsukima stared into TenTen's eyes, and she knew she had to listen to her. She nodded understandingly when, really, she had no idea.

XXXXXX

Neji was about to approach TenTen's house when a familiar lady arrived before him. He jumped onto a roof and watched as TenTen let the lady inside.

_That is very weird. TenTen NEVER have any strangers over at her house before…_-Neji

Neji searched his brain and the lady's face appeared. Her name was…. Tsukima. Yes. The selfish woman, who because of her TenTen turned into a new person. Why TenTen agreed to see her was even more bewildering.

Neji quietly tiptoed to the side widow, which, much to his delight, was slightly opened; just enough to hear the conversation. After eavesdropping, he put two and two together and he realized what TenTen was up to.

Neji rushed back home.

XXXXXX

TenTen bid good night to Lady Tsukima and ate her dinner. Then she went to her room and polished her weapons before subscribing them into her big scroll. She checked the time – it was 9 at night- it was too early to leave. The weapon mistress carefully polished her weapons, especially one in particular; a knife she made herself.

She opened her closet and took out the bag she had longed to use. The time has finally come and with that, she set her alarm to midnight and took a nap.

XXXXXXX

Neji stuffed his clothes and all the necessities into his bag, worried that he might be too late. He felt giddy, yet good now that he can see everything clearly. He jumped out of his room and to TenTen's house.

The Hyuuga prodigy sighed with relief when he saw TenTen asleep on her bed, but dressed in her outdoor outfit. He daren't sleep, scared that she might slip away. He waited and watched his team mate sleep. He felt something he had never felt before. Then suddenly, her alarm rang and TenTen got up. She looked happier, but determined. She grabbed a bag Neji had never seen her used and attached her scroll.

XXXXX

As TenTen left the house, she scanned the area, making sure no one was following her. Neji, being with her for over a decade, knew very well her weakness in sensing chakra. So, all he had to do was suppress it a little.

Neji followed TenTen as she entered the thick forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Where is TenTen headed too? What will happen? Find out next chapter! =D**_

**A/N: Again, Really really reaaaaaaaallly sorry for the late update. I'll try to update faster for the next chapter(s). Oh and I think Neji's characteristic is a bit unusual here, but I had to change it to make the story better. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4  This Is It

A/N: Enjoy!

**Key: **_Though – whose.  
><em>XXXXXXX:end of a section_  
>."words"<em>:flash back

**Chapter 4 – Revealed**

_TenTen, what are you up to? – Neji_

TenTen swiftly leaped from one branch to another, her face stern and determined. Neji still couldn't understand how that had happened. One day she was sweet and cheerful. Then without any warning, she turned into a cold, serious type.

TenTen stopped to rest, her head racing with thoughts. Was she making a mistake? Should she turn back? The weapon mistress sighed and leaned her forehead against the cool tree bark.

_I've come this far. I can't turn back. I have to be strong. – TenTen_

XXXXXXX

After what seemed like an eternity, they stopped at a new village, beautifully decorated by nature, with a perfect final touch from the evening sun.

Neji was bewildered. He had assumed that TenTen was out to have her revenge on those two S-O-B. But why would those two criminals stay in a peaceful, serene place?

Neji, puzzled, followed his teammate to a small shabby two-story high bamboo rent-house and waited at a hearing-distant.

"Hi! I'm TenTen. Is Landlord Rose here?"

"Yes. Just a moment."

Just as the door closed, TenTen turned opposite the dusty path.

"Neji. I know you are there."

The Hyuuga prodigy came out of his hiding place, surprised.

"How do you know?" Neji asked.

"I can sense your chakra. I'm not TenTen you once knew. You will have to try a lot harder if you want to go under the radar," TenTen said, trying to control her anger.

"I see," Neji said through gritted teeth, feeling stupid for underestimating TenTen, "What is this place?"

"What are you doing here?" TenTen ignored his question.

When Neji didn't answer the obvious.

TenTen sighed. She knew that look too well. "As much as I'm flatter to have you worrying about me. It's not any of your concern what I do or where I go."

"I'm not leaving without an answer," Neji simply replied.

Their glares were so intense that the passer-bys felt uneasy and darted away. The contest was only broken by the opening of the door.

A shabby-looking woman in her late 40 appeared at the door.

"Yes? Who's looking for me?" the women asked, her voice slightly quivering.

"Umm… Hello. I'm TenTen," TenTen greeted.

Neji was astonished with TenTen's reaction. She looked nervous!

"Could you give me a moment?" TenTen excused herself as she walked towards Neji.

"Neji, I'm here to meet my… long lost mother," she said, staring at her feet, "So, please don't worry and go back to the village, alright? I'll be fine."

Neji was taken back and was lost of words. He checked the woman out, but her face was concealed by the shade from the door. Neji bit his lips, thought for a moment and turned away.

"Be careful," Neji said as he returned back home, "TenTen."

_Well… I just got worried for nothing. I really am paranoid! – Neji_

XXXXXX

TenTen was shocked at how Neji was so gullible. She shook her head and went back to the lady.

"Hi," TenTen said, "Sorry for the interruption. Anyway, you are the landlord here, yes?"

The old lady squint her eyes in suspicion, "Who are you?"

"I'm TenTen from Konoha," TenTen replied, "I'm looking for a man named Moki and I heard that he is staying here."

"Moki?" the old lady screwed her eyes as if trying to remember something, "No.. I don't know anyone of that name. So leave!"

The old lady tried to close the door, but TenTen jammed her foot in between.

"There seems to be some misunderstanding," TenTen replied as she narrowed her eyes, "He's a thin man with a wife and a 5-year-old daughter? The older one passed away from a disease?"

Rose tried to close the door, but the look from the weapon mistress terrified her, "Maybe a picture?"

TenTen took a deep breath, showed her the picture and added, "I've heard about you, Rose. I know about your past and the, well, 'accident' with your husband."

The old woman's eyes widen and she quickly checked the surrounding.

"Come in," she said unwillingly.

_That's better. –TenTen _

XXXXX

"I see," TenTen nodded her head, "Thank you."

"You've got what you want, now scum!" the old lady said and slammed the door on TenTen's face.

"You'd better not tell anyone about this or the words will spread, my dear Rose," TenTen said to the door, knowing very well that the old woman can hear.

_What great luck! I was just randomly guessing what I should threaten her with and it hit right in the bulls eyes! –TenTen. _

XXXXX

TenTen scanned the shore. It was deserted except for a family of 3 playing on the beach. TenTen walked towards them, sternness and anger taking over her face as the memory of her incident with Lady Tsukima replayed in her head.

"Moki?" TenTen asked as she approached the family.

The man stood up and stared at the brunette. His expression changed from happiness to uncertainness to shock. That made TenTen smirked.

"Hello," TenTen greeted sarcastically, "Remember me?"

"Husband, who is this lady?" the woman holding onto a little girl's hand asked.

"Umm... Just a client," the man asked, " Excuse us for a minute."

The woman nodded and led her daughter off towards the sea, but still within hearing-range.

"What are you doing here?" the man hissed.

"Oh.. Just taking..." TenTen replied easily, "Something."

"And what would that be?" the man raise his eyebrow.

"Pfff... I don't know... Mayyybe.." TenTen's cold hazel eyes stared straight into the man's panic-stricken ones, "Revenge."

Moki quickly jumped back from TenTen and stood on a fighting stance, "Isabella, go back home, NOW!"

The woman didn't need to be told twice. She quickly grabbed her daughter in bridal-style and run towards the trees. The little girl, who still wanted to play, tried to wiggle out, but sensing the heavy atmosphere, she stayed still.

TenTen could have stopped them, but she didn't plan to danger the lives of the innocents.

She dodged the flying kunai and quickly returned two back. The man used wind-element. Something TenTen had not anticipated. However, she didn't care. She had learned to fight through any kind of element, especially wind. From Naruto, she learned how to do cloning and to use chakra-strings.

The fight was fierce; with TenTen having the advantage and the mother-daughter could do nothing but watched in horror from behind the trees. The daughter refused to go back and intended to join in the fight to protect her father.

Using a clone, she managed to confuse Moki. Moki, similar to Temari, used two fans. His attacks were powerful too because he had to been training. He knew that this day might come.

TenTen quickly multiplied her clones and attacked all at once. She managed to cut off one of the fans. She was panting heavily. Although she was having the advantage, she couldn't get close enough to actually finish the fight.

Frustration filled her and TenTen yelled out with anger and slammed the ground. The man smirked and he tried to move. But he couldn't.

"Too late. You just stepped into my trap," TenTen smirked.

Using the manipulation skill, she brought up her kunai and quickly cut through the last fan.

".It," TenTen said as she approached the horrified man.

TenTen summoned a specially made knife as she walked towards her victim.

"This katana?" TenTen raised the katana. "I made it specially for you. Well.. to send you off to hell, where you belong!"

"No..." the man whimpered, "I have a family to look after!"

"Too late. You could have thought that before you and your brother decided to rape me!" TenTen shrieked.

As she was about the strike Moki, a 5-year-old girl with medium-length dirty brown hair appeared between the knife and her father. TenTen stopped just in time.

"No, daddy, no!" the daughter yelled into her father's clothes, as she hugged him.

"Jessica?" the man said as he opened his eyes.

TenTen was so blinded by anger and revenge that she couldn't even see the love of a daughter to her father.

"Move away, kid," TenTen said, her voice filled with wrath that no one in Konoha would believed that it was hers.

"No!" the girl shook her head, sobbing hysterically.

"I said. MOVE!" TenTen bellowed.

The girl didn't budge.

"Fine. Die with your father," TenTen spat.

Just then TenTen quickly turned to defend herself from a blow and hit her attacker; Moki's wife. She landed on her knees.

"That is useless, you know," TenTen said.

"Yes, it is. But it is just enough to finish the fight," the man said standing up and lifted a kunai.

"What?" TenTen was shocked. It was then she realized the little girl had somehow managed to free her father from the chakra strings.

"I taught my daughter how. Just in case," Moki explained.

TenTen tried to jumped away, but found her feet pinned to the ground by the wife. She was exceptionally strong for a normal human.** (A/N: not a ninja)**

"Now... Good-bye," the man said as he brought down the kunai.

TenTen closed her eyes and saw a face.

Crimson blood splattered over the fine sand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**To be continued...**_

**A/N: Well... just like it said "To be continued..." Stay in tune!  
>Reviews will be greatly appreciated! =)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5  I Will Be Here

A/N: My midterm just finished. And I think this could be the last chapter. Enjoy!

**Key: **_Though – whose.  
><em>XXXXXXX:end of a section_  
>."words"<em>:flash back

**Chapter 5 – I Will Be Here**

_From last chapter: _(A/N: Just feel like bringing it up. =P )

"_Now... Good-bye," the man said as he brought down the kunai._

_TenTen closed her eyes and saw a face. _

_Crimson blood splattered over the fine sand._

XXXXXX

An image of her team and the Konoha 11 appeared in her eyes, causing a pang of sadness in her heart. She wished she had spent more time with them.

Her thoughts were cut short when she felt a painful horizontal cut on her right cheek. Her eyes fluttered opened, heart pounding so hard that it could crack the ribs. The man himself was shocked that he missed. Both of them looked down to see TenTen's saviour sobbing hysterically.

It was the little girl, Jessica.

"Jessica?" the man yelled, outraged.

"K-Kid..." TenTen stammered, bewildered.

"Daddy, please.. no more killing!" the kid screamed out and gripping tightly on the chakra strings which were attached to the father's arm.

The adults stared at the little girl, even the mother was caught off-guard. The father expression changed to anger and he slapped away the girl with his free hand.

"This woman is trying to kill me and you expect me to be shrug it off?" he spat at Jessica.

Jessica landed hard on her head and she fainted. TenTen, witnessing all this, felt a rush of a feeling she never had felt before. It was not just anger, but also part disappointment. She was so angry with the parents, especially the mother, who just acted like nothing happened while her daughter could have died from the hard impact.

"You s**-**-*-b****!" TenTen roared and she struggled to be freed, but she felt weak and useless, "How could you do that to your daughter?"

"She's not dead," the man replied coldly, "She'll understand one day. She's my brother's child. Since he got busted, I was kind enough to take his little girl in. This time I won't miss"

TenTen swore like she never had before and even forgot the deep cut on her cheek. She did not want to die, not because she valued her life, but to take the kid away from these "parents".

It all happened in a flash, the man and woman were blown away and she was carried in bridal-style by no other than Neji.

"N-Neji?" TenTen was somehow, not that surprised. She just knew that he was like her guardian angel. She had never been this happier to see him.

"Are you okay?" Neji asked. Not in a friendly way. He was very very pissed.

"I'm fine," TenTen replied and she got the familiar smell from her teammate. It was the same perfume from the time when he embraced her in a brotherly-hug and tried to sooth her after that incident. That small scent switched something on her mind. She finally realized that she had been wrong all along; revenge was not the solution. She thought she had lost everything, while in fact she still had wonderful friends and a caring teammate, who just did not show it.

"Neji," TenTen began.

"I'm not letting you fight alone," Neji cut off, "This time you listen to me."

TenTen smiled, "Actually... Let's take this man back home, as a LIVE prisoner."

Neji was surprised, but even more with the next word.

"Together," TenTen finished off.

Neji smirked, "Welcome back."

It was, well... mostly one-man show because Neji was mostly the one doing all the fighting and he somehow made sure TenTen was not involved in it. After all, he was not called "prodigy" for no reasons.

XXXXXXXX

Neji and TenTen entered through the Konoha gate to be greeted by their crying sensei and of course, Rock Lee.

"THEY'RE BACK! GAI-SENSEI! THEY'RE BACK!" Rock Lee cried out and rushed towards his team mates.

"Where have you been?" Gai demanded, his eyes teary, "I was so worried! You two didn't appear for training for two whole days!"

"It's a long story. I'm sorry, Gai-sensei," TenTen said sweetly, 'It was entirely my fault."

"Why of course you're for-" Gai stopped midway, "TENTEN! YOU'RE BACK!"

"Gai-sensei! I will do 200 push-up in honour of my fellow teammates coming back home safely!" Rock Lee exclaimed.

"That is so touching!" Gai-sensei said, tears welling up.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei"

The sunset scenario appeared... And you know what happened...

XXXXXXX

"So that's what happened," TenTen explained, "I'm willing to take full responsibility."

"I see," Tsunade-sama said and she looked at the prisoners. Then she glanced at the little kid, who cowered away behind TenTen's legs, "Sent her to the hospital. Tell Sakura to check her medical condition. That will be all."

"No punishment?" TenTen asked.

"You've already had it."

XXXXXX

"Neji," TenTen said as she sat down on her house sofa, "Thank you. For everything."

Neji didn't reply and walked to TenTen's side.

"Don't ever make me go through that again, alright?" Neji said, gripping TenTen by her shoulder, "I made a promise to stay by your side."

"Yeah... I'm so sorry and thank you so much," TenTen said, "Stay for dinner?"

XXXXXX

"Neji! Dinner's ready," TenTen called out.

When nothing replied, she checked the living room to see a sleeping Neji on the couch. TenTen knelt down beside him and kissed him on the forehead.

"And I promise I will be here for you too."

-The End-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**A/N:**_** I wanted to end the story dramatically, but couldn't think of any so yeah... it became really cheesy. Sorry! Anyways, please please review! I'm dying to get some feedback on this story!**


End file.
